


On the Ground and Below

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, One Shot, The character's name would be in Greek Names, but i made it obvious, you have to guess who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: Yuuri and Victor's first meeting was not in GPF or GPF Banquet. It happened at their previous lives.ORTheir previous lives was in Ancient Greek, and they loved each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to tell you once again, I made the character's name to be a Greek-ish name. I'm sorry for several mistakes in writing names, I took info by browsing.

I was walking down the meadow under the starry sky; at that time, all constellation seems like surrounded you and showered you with the blessing of light. 

Selene as the moon goddess rode her chariot pulled by two white cattle with horns like a crescent moon in the sky as usual. After she completed her trip to carry the moon, she would walk down to the very end of the world just to peck a soft kiss on her lover's cheek who was and always in eternal sleep.

He is not die; he just sleeps until the very end of our lifetime, because of the selfish wish to Zeus that he wants to be forever young. 

After all, Selene did not and always not hate him; she just sobs in silence whenever she misses her lover. 

I always wonder how a pure love could be that unconditional. 

Autumn wind was blowing gently. A sign that the next season, our lady Persephone would come back to her home to the underworld, rejoined Hades as his queen. And Demeter would be in a very deep sadness for losing her daughter to the darkness, but I can tell you that Hades would soften his judgement upon the dead for he was and always very happy to have Persephone back. 

I can't tell you as I always wonder how could be a lust, a greediness, turns to love. 

I always wonder how Hades, god of darkness and death, longing for Persephone, the daughter of the goddess of cultivation who loves to be under the sunshine. 

"Excuse me," a young man in black said to me. He had cold, blue eyes and his hair is as silver as the moon. He had fair complexion and his face was pale.

From his appearances, I can tell you that he was one of righteous servant of Hades. 

I thought it was my time. 

"My lord Thanatos, I presume?" I guessed. 

"No, no," he said, "I am not him. May I ask you question?" 

That's not like Hades' servant who ask for permission, though, but I answered, "Yes?" 

"Have you seen a young, dark-haired man here before? Oh, he had dark eyes and his skin was lightly tanned. He also wore white. He had a frog and ferns with him." 

White? It could be anyone. 

"I'm afraid not, young man," I admitted. 

"Human, if you see him somewhere, just clap four times, then I'll know." 

He disappeared. 

 

* * *

 

Persephone and her friends and servants laughing and playing cheerily under the sunlight, as always. The girls braided each other hair, picked beautiful flowers and made a flower crowns for each of them, while the boys did some sports in the grass field such as wrestling and pretended to held a mini- Olympic.

After some time running and got tired of wrestling, one boy walked out the field to the forest near them. As I got curious, I followed him silently, tried to not get caught. I hid myself behind the bushes as I watched him sat down under the shade of a tall tree. 

He sat down and did nothing but watched a frog on a dead tree's trunk and picked the biggest fern. He touched its tip with his nose and nuzzled it. 

He had dark hair and fair complexion. 

An ant bite my ankle and I moved an inch. 

That boy glared at the bushes that hid me. But he saw nothing, I guess, as he returned to play with his fern and frog. 

"Yannis! Where are you! Let's go hoooome!" Persephone called the boy, I was sure Yannis is this boy because he ran out of forest and shouted, "Just go without me! I'll be there soon!" 

"Ok then, be at home for dinner with our friends!" Shouted one of his mates. 

He came back to the forest and looked for something. Seemed like he was waiting for someone. He went deeper to the heart of the forest but he didn't found anything he searched, then he sighed and walked himself home. 

_Is he....?_

I clapped four times. 

And there he was, the servant of Hades. 

"You see him?" He asked me curiously. 

"I think it's him. He matches your description." 

"Now, where are he?" 

"He walks home." 

He sighed. 

"I swear to Gods and Goddess that I've already fall for him!" 

I sighed. Unbelievable.

"Could you do me a favor, Human? As usual," He winked at me. 

 

* * *

 

"You must be a philosopher or something," a soft voice broke and almost made me jump off my feet. 

"Oh, Young man!" 

He was the same man I saw in the forest. His smile was so bright and his eyes were pretty wide. I thought I know what made that one person (or creature) fell for him.

"I- I am sorry," he said, "But are you a philosopher?" 

"If you seek wisdom you should seek Athena."

"I've tried," he replied, "but I want to know a human philosopher's point of view." 

"I am no good but... How do you know?" 

"You always look like you have something in mind." 

He dropped his vision to the grass below. His face blushed. 

"Is it love when your heart skip a beat when you see the one?" 

He exhaled, and inhaled some more air. 

"Is it love when you long for the one? Even if you only see him once? Is it love when you think you've lost him, but you aren't owning his heart yet?" 

I stared at him, then I said, "You should differ it from greediness." 

"Ah yes, wise man, but is it natural to make someone yours?" He asked.

"Not only for human, but also for the Gods and Goddesses. Yes, it's beyond natural, Young Man, but be patient. Once he gives you his heart, all you have to do is trust in him; he will be yours forever," I replied, "I'm sorry if that's too cliche." 

"No, Wise Man, I totally agree." 

We both stayed in silent, looking at those hyacinths that bloom beautifully. 

"I'm in love with someone that apparently is Hades' servant," The young man said gloomily, "I hope we don't end up like Apollo and Hyacinthus." 

He continued, "Contrary, isn't it?" 

"Not so contrary, as Persephone and Hades keep going on their odd love for years," I said. 

His face blushed again, "... Look, I trust you, don't ever let my lady Persephone hear this, okay? If that happens, I'll die in embarrassment." 

"I think, the more you hide it, the more it comes out of you," I giggled. 

"Yeah, umm... " He said nervously, "If you ever meet someone tall, pale, silver-haired with blue eyes, please let me know. 

You'll always here, right? I saw you help Lady Demeter watering potato field." 

"I have side-job as a gardener, though, so yes, see you tomorrow," I replied. 

He ran to Persephone and his friends and went somewhere else. 

I clapped my hands four times. 

The servant of Hades didn't show up. 

 

* * *

 

At night, I heard someone knocking on my window. When I open the window, it was the servant of Hades. 

"I can't show up when the sun is straight above our head!" He hissed, "My skin will be burned!" 

"But last time I summoned you, it was at noon, Sir," I explained. 

"It was different, we were under the shade of canopy!" He sighed, "What do you think if I ask him to meet in the forest?" 

"It's worth to try," I guessed, "Seems like you want me to help you." 

"Indeed, Human. The day after tomorrow at the heart of the forest he usually goes to." 

 

* * *

 

That day was 'the day after tomorrow'. I have convinced the young, dark-haired man three times before he accepted the truth. 

"Are you sure he wants me to see him here? At noon?" Asked the servant of Persephone. 

"Definitely. I will accompany you till he comes," I said. 

I clapped my hand four times. And he, the servant of Hades, appeared in front of us.

"Hi," he said to the dark-haired. 

"Umm... Hi," said the dark-haired, his whole face was reddened. 

I can tell you that they shared same sparks of excitement and same loving gaze in their eyes. 

I left them to give them a space for two. 

 

* * *

 

"Thank you, now these flowers look healthier," said Persephone as I watered some blue flowers in her private garden. 

"Never mind, my Lady, you can call me every time you need help," I said to her. 

Persephone smelled the fragrance of the blue flowers. She inhaled some fresh air and looked at the green field far away. Leaves were already turned yellowish because of autumn. 

"One more month, then I will see my husband in the gloomy realm of underworld," she sighed. 

"Are you happy with that?" I asked. She glared at me, and I was, "I'm sorry, my lady, better I shut up." 

She softens her look, "No, that's fine. It was hard for the first time, but after several years, I realize I am the only one who can fix him." 

She continued, "No other God can love his bride more than Hades." 

I remembered the tales of the Gods and Goddesses, where Zeus and Poseidon each has another lover beside their bride. Zeus had difficult times with Hera because of that, but lucky Poseidon, his wife Amphitrite did not really care about it; don't count a bit jealousy. 

But Hades? 

Yes, he had lovers besides his bride, but not as much as his brothers'. The fact that he deals with the death most of his time sure makes him so busy he can only think about one love he has; Persephone. 

Persephone has a private, large garden of pale flowers and pomegranates in the underworld. It is not as bright as her garden here, yet that garden has a particular place in her heart. 

"Isn't it funny? Love can rush towards you in a blink of eye, but for some people, love comes after several years of longing," she said, "My love for Hades grows slowly, as beautiful and timid as flowers." 

I smiled at her, "Love is too odd, it is even abnormal for 'love' itself to be normal." 

She tangled her finger with a grass, "I saw you and Yannis had a talk days ago." 

"Oh? His name is Yannis?" 

"Come on, Georgios, you two had talked for several minutes and you don't know each other's name?" 

I smiled at her, then I said, "He's a nice and innocent boy I would consider him as my little brother." 

"I remember the first time he walked here, captivated by Mom's big potatoes," she giggled, "Knowing that he lived alone, my Mom asked him to be my servant...He was only seven back then. But he is more a brother to me." 

"His appearances looks little bit weird," I added, "His posture is the same as people of Far South." 

"That makes him cuter," Persephone grinned whilst she played with her hair. "Georgios, do you think Yannis fall for someone lately?" 

"I don't know, my Lady." 

"The more he hides something from me, the more it appears on surface." 

"Maybe he will tell you when the right time comes." 

"We'll see." 

 

* * *

 

"Tell Yannis that Vasileios wants to kiss him under the maple tree," prompted someone I didn't know before. 

He had blonde hair and a tall, well-build body. His eyelashes were incredibly long for a man. He also smirked a little dirty that time.

"What?" I surprised. Then the servant of Hades suddenly came out, pinching the stranger's arm. "Castor! Don't you dare to--" 

"What? And see my best friend dying in love because of that sunshine boy? No, dear Vasileios," the blonde stranger named Castor said calmly. "Make sure you are on top this night," he added and winked. Then Castor disappear. 

The servant of Hades, Vasileios, sighed. "Sorry for that silly friend of mine. That's what you can expect from having a son of Hermes as a friend." 

"So, he is a minor God or something?" 

"No, he is a demigod, his mother is a mortal." 

I hummed. 

"If you want to know, I'm a human, half naiad." 

I raised my eyebrow. 

"To your surprise, Yannis is a half dryad." 

"How do you know?" 

"I trace his name in the book of birth in the underworld." 

Later, he squinted his eyes and waved his hand to someone approaching us. It was Yannis; he was carrying a large leaf as an umbrella. That day was very sunny and bright. Maybe he brought that leaf with him to give Vasileios a shade to protect him from direct sunlight.

"Today's our day off, Georgios," Vasileios told me, "We’re gonna spend our night together! Right, Yannis?" 

Yannis face was as red as tomato. No, have you ever seen the face of The God of War Ares when he was very angry? Yep, as red as that. How can I see the face of God besides Demeter? You don't want to know, fella, it's a long story. 

"For this afternoon picnic, do you want to come with us?" Asked Yannis. "Maybe next time, Young Man, I should work on something," I refused. A loud voice suddenly yelled at Vasileios and Yannis, "DON'T USE THAT SILLY LEAF EVER AGAIN YOU FOOL I SAID I'M GONNA HELP YOU!" 

Suddenly a tiny cloud shaded Yannis and Vasileios, with a satyr on it. That satyr had dark complexion and thick eyebrow, his body is thin and tiny. The satyr then jumped off the cloud and patted Yannis' shoulder, "Have a nice date!" Then he nodded his head at Vasileios and me, and went away somewhere. 

"That's my friend, Pavlos. His aunt is a cloud nymph," explained Yannis, "He begged his aunt and that explains how I get this cloud. He will help his aunt weaving a hundred clouds in return." 

"Hence, we should thank Pavlos later," said Vaseleios. "Bye, Georgios! See ya later!" 

I waved my hand and watched them walked away, held each other's hand, under the shade of cloud. 

 

* * *

 

"So, I beg Hades for letting them go for a while, just a casual rendezvouz one hour each day, but he can't accept that," said Persephone to me, "He said that how can he accept that while he only allowed to be with me for one season in a year?" 

“What? Do you already know?” I asked.

“Hmmm, I make him confesses,” smiled Persephone.

Okay, fellas, here is the problem, Vasileios was not allowed to see Yannis because he found that Vasileios' work performance was under the standard. He kept messing up the list of birth and death, directed sinner to heaven, etc. But Persephone thought the reason was not makes sense; it's only a matter of jealousy. 

"Any idea, Georgios?"

Okay, Hades would not be jealous if Vasileios and Yannis meet each other in a duration less than the duration he has when he could meet Persephone; less than a season. 

Could they stand that way for their lifetime? 

Then I imagined Yannis and Vasileios walk like a walking dead, longing for each other. 

Oh man, I'm such a weak when it comes to love, any love; mine or another couple's, agape or eros. 

How can you make your time longer than it seems? And how can you make your time shorter? 

A way that made them feel like they were beside each other, everyday, but long enough to be seems like a less duration than Hades' and Persephone's. 

They needed something that happens _regularly_.

I saw the sky above, it was almost night. The moon rose from the horizon. 

"Persephone, my lady? I have a better idea."  

 

* * *

 

That was another day of full moon, Yannis would wear a flower crown and a white cloth made of silk. Vasileios would wear his black, suede cloth with his crystal crown. They wanted to look best for their lover that day because they only could meet at the full moon. 

Twelve full moon a year, it means 12 days a year, one day per month. They would not wait for a long time to see each other again, short enough to ease Hades' jealousy. And they would stay together, silly chatting then cuddling and sleeping, until Eos, the goddess of the Dawn, sprinkled dews to their tip of nose, woke them up and they would get ready to do their daily chores, until they met again under the moonlight.

Once, Selene gave them present by making two full moon just for one month; that time, Yannis and Vasileios would dancing under the moonlight wearing blue flower crowns. They were celebrating blue moon phenomenon. Persephone was so happy for them that night, she invited Hades to enjoy a lazy night with her at the pavilion in her private garden. Even Pavlos and Castor made a play, a _tragedy_ , based on this phenomenon.

When Yannis missed Vasileios, he would send a white pigeon to the cliff nearby; a gate to underworld. Vasileios, on the other hand, would send a black owl to Yannis’ windowsill.

How can love be so patient and timid and full of desire and beautiful, I did not wonder anymore.

 

* * *

 

_Hundred years later, in the whole new life and world._

Victor showed Georgi his golden ring. “Awesome, right?” He said in excitement, “I’ve told you! The next month, Yuuri will practice with us, in Russia! How can I not happy with that?”

Georgi looked at Victor’s golden ring and said, “You obviously love each other. Hahaha… your photos with Yuuri have gone viral thanks to Phichit and Chris.”

Victor snorted, “ _Of course_ , Georgi.”

“You two will be together forever.”

“Aaaaaawww, how can you be so sure? Thanks, man.”

Georgi exhaled, “Don’t know, buddy, I think loving each other is what you two supposed to do…. Feels like déjà vu, though.”

He stared at Victor’s golden ring, and said, “Do you believe in reincarnation?”


End file.
